Angels
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: Genesis X Cissnei story. I own nothing, characters belongs to Square Enix.
1. Chapter 1

Angels

**Angels **  
_Chapter 1:  
My Angel_.

Cissnei peered out the window, her mouth tasted like the inside of a sewer. The older man looked at the girl, and smirked.

"Here, try this, maybe this'll help" his voice murmured, Cissnei stared down at the cup of tea that had suddenly appeared in her hand, and thought _why not?_  
A moment later she had her answer, _because I hate tea, man… why did I do that?  
_She carefully set down the cup down, and the man with the auburn hair smirked, the look on her face was priceless. He took a long swallow of tea, and studied her face for a moment.  
Then the man put down the tea cup, and settled back into the chair. Crossing one leather clad leg over the other and sighed.

Cissnei sighed as well, but her reasons were a little different, the taste of the tea refused to leave her mouth. The early evening sunlight stretched long golden fingers into the living room. The man with the light coloured mako eyes looked at the girl and grinned.  
"Hey, you all right?" he wondered, and she nodded, not convinced but he didn't bother to ask her about more tea, not after the expression she had for a few moments ago, had explained a lot. Genesis nodded and shifted position in his chair.  
Cissnei's eyes darted at the table; it didn't surprise her when she spotted Loveless, that book never left his side.

"Genesis?" he glanced up and glared into her eyes. She continued when she had his full attention. "Why did you invite me?" she wondered, and crossed her arms under her breasts, head cocked to one side. _Why…_in fact he wasn't even sure of that himself, he wanted company… and Cissnei was a friend of him.

"Why need reasons for inviting someone home? Isn't that what friends do?" he tried, but the girl still didn't quite look like she was convinced. It sounded so incredible stupid; Genesis regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. Cissnei stared at him for a long moment, she had never been sure if they had been friends or not.

"I'm your what?" oh, crap. Now he was going to have to repeat it. Genesis wasn't sure if she had heard it or not, but now he had to say it again.

"You're my friend… we're friends…" he mumbled low, but she was quiet so she was able to hear it. She shrugged, and smiled friendly.

"That was what I thought you said" she chuckled and didn't think over her next comment. "You know… you're a very weird guy" she regretted it so badly, but it seemed like he had heard it before. She rose from her chair, but Genesis stopped her. No reason for her to stay after she had called him a weird guy. Cissnei was headed for the door, and stopped up for a moment.

"You're not leaving this room" he rose from his own chair and crossed his arms. She cocked her head to one side and her grin broadened.

"Is this supposed to be where I strike a dramatic pose and tell you that you can't stop me?" Cissnei leaned closer to him and smiled. "Guess what, you can't!" and he knew he couldn't. The younger girl walked out of the room, the door closed, and he knew that he had to stop her before she left the building. Cissnei waited for the elevator, and Genesis walked after her.

He had reached her now, and stood next to her; she sighed, shook her head a little and glared up at him.

"This better be damn important!" she reminded him, and her brows rose. The younger girl crossed her arms again; it seemed to be one of her habits. Genesis mouth was open, but he didn't manage to say anything, she snorted and was going into the elevator before she felt someone grabbing her from behind. "Thought so… now, going to tell me or not" she didn't get it, if they were just friends, why did he mind that she left? Cissnei got her answer when their lips melted together, the younger girl was confused, but she didn't break the kiss. He pulled away with a small smirk on his lips.

"Reason accepted?" he wondered, and she nodded. At least she looked at it as damn important; she just hadn't seen it coming. The elevator doors closed, and Cissnei didn't bother to walk away, she stood in the corridor with him for a while.

_Authors note:  
Middle long chapter… I'll try to update as soon as I can… I own nothing, characters are (C) Square Enix, hope you enjoy! _


	2. Chapter 2

Angels

_**Authors note 1: This chapter may contain bad language, don't read if you can't handle/ don't like swearing words. Nothing more than that, enjoy!  
**__**  
Angels **_  
_Chapter 2:_  
_All summer long_.

Genesis's light mako enchanted eyes glared at her forehead.  
_Does she like me? Man… I don't even know if she likes me… does she look at me as a friend, or does she look at me as a potential boyfriend? Well, I know she's shy and she dosen't smile a lot, even though I've seen her smile once and awhile… _

"Yo, earth to Genesis… is there like a laser site aimed at my forehead or something, because you've been staring at that same spot for truly uncomfortable amount of time." Cissnei muttered as she sipped from her coffee cup. His eyes widened and she smirked. The girl blinked once, and he had forgotten what they talked about. Cissnei's eyes glared at Loveless, _the book of his life…_ she thought and then frowned. Genesis glared at Loveless for a moment, then he glared at Cissnei again.

"What?" he blinked, focused on her face. The girl laughed and stared at his confused look.  
"Oh, sorry, I was thinking." He excused and smiled, leaned forward, brushed auburn hair out of his face. Genesis locked eyes with the girl and smiled teeth too white within the sardonic curve of his mouth.

"It looked painful…" Cissnei murmured and studied his face. He gently shook his head and grinned, but Cissnei wasn't convinced. The man with the auburn hair closed his light mako coloured eyes, and then he opened them again.

"You'd be surprised." He laughed, one of her eye brows rose. She crossed one of her legs over the other and smiled, she would absolutely like to hear this. Genesis opened his mouth to say something, and then he closed it again.

"About what?" Cissnei crossed her arms and grinned, and Genesis peered out the window. It was late, it was already getting dark. He frowned and then turned to face her again, not really sure of what he should tell her. Cissnei waited patient and gazed into his eyes for a second, then she looked away.

"You don't want to hear it…" he trailed off and stared at the shining, golden-white moon, the girl grinned and cocked her head to one side, smiling. He didn't take his eyes off the moon before the girl snorted and opened her mouth.

"Try me!" the red haired girl murmured and glared at him for awhile. He sighed and closed his eyes again, it was too difficult. Cissnei looked worried at him for a moment, but smiled when he opened his eyes again.

"Let's… just talk about that another time, all right?" he cut her off and sipped from his own coffee cup.

"Hey, why?" he shook his head and sat down the cup again.

"I promise I'll tell you another time… just, not now…" he promised and stared out the window.

"Are you all right, because you're looking a little spooked." She studied him and crossed her arms.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about…" he told her, his voice held menace and comfort equally mixed. Genesis leaned just a little closer, his smile broadened as she frowned.

"I guess you're right…" Cissnei muttered and stared at his coffee cup in front of her, then she gazed out the window, and sighed.

"Another time?" Genesis demanded, still not convinced, she didn't give up easily.

"Another time" she assured him and smiled. Her eyes glanced at the clock on the wall, and then she frowned. Cissnei had to get home soon; she wouldn't even dare to think of what Reno would do if she was late. She rose from the chair and said goodbye, then she went into the elevator, Cissnei sagged against the stainless steel wall of the elevator and closed her eyes. She felt like such a git. _Running away from Genesis is a big help to him, isn't it?_  
But she just couldn't stay.

She went out of the elevator and down the street to where her car was parked.

It was cold and it was raining as she walked from Genesis's house, but then, it was October and she wasn't sure of what she had been expecting of weather.

"He led his city through the darkest night toward the dawn." Genesis smirked, aware of the fact that the younger girl didn't see him in the dark. Her heart slammed against her ribs, Cissnei jumped forward and spun around, managed to accomplish both movements more or less simultaneously and still stood on her feet. She scowled at the shadowy figure just barely visible at the edge of the streetlight's circle; she knew that every nuance of her expression could be clearly seen.

"Fuck, Genesis! You just don't sneak up on a young girl and purr bad romantic lines into her ear!"  
Genesis stepped into the light, auburn hair gleamed, full lips curved into a smile.

"I'm sorry…" Cissnei knew that smile; it was the one that went along with _it's fun to be a 1__st__ class SOLDIER. _Which was not only a much better line than the one plastered all over in Loveless, in fact Loveless was way better.  
"Where did you park your car?" wet dry added and Cissnei glared down the dark street.

"A few blocks from here…don't worry" the smile changed slightly and Cissnei shoved her hands into the pockets of her black jacket.  
"SOLDIER give you any hassle?" she added and glared at the cars.

"Do they ever?" Genesis glanced down the road to where a pair of teens stood beside their cruiser. He was surprised over the fact that she lot some strangers stand that close to her own car, normally she would have chased them away- far away. Genesis's brow rose and he looked at the younger girl.  
"You didn't, you know… kill them?" he murmured and a small laugh escaped her lips.

"Do I ever?" she murmured and he smirked, Cissnei's brow rose and she looked at him. He frowned and shook his head.

"Sometimes…" he confessed and she made a disapproved sound. Her head cocked to one side.

"Not this time…" she pushed him friendly and grinned; he stared at the teens again and smiled. Genesis stared at the teens again and then at Cissnei, smiled lightly and closed his light mako coloured eyes.

"Good, because they're already a little jumpy…"he admitted and opened his eyes again, she gazed at the teen gang and wanted most of all to attack them, but she wouldn't, not as long as he was with her, she had no ideas about making a total fool out of herself, it was better to stay cool.  
"Everyone's a little jumpy…" Genesis added and Cissnei glared at him.

"Why?" the girl wondered and he shook his head, crossed his arms and stared up at the moon over them.

"I don't know… bars, alcohol, holidays, pick one" children raced around them, he was surprised over the fact that they weren't at their home, in their beds, it was far too late for kids to be outside at a time like this. Cissnei thought over his suggestions and frowned, the turned to face him again and looked into his eyes.

"You don't believe in any of those reasons" She murmured and he grinned,

"You asking?" he joked and she shook her head and stopped next to her car, opened one of the doors and stared at him. He glanced over at her.

"Not really, no." she murmured and was about to start her car, but he stopped her. Cissnei glared at him and crossed her arms, head cocked to one side. Genesis grinned and one of his brows rose.

"When will I see you again?" he wondered and she frowned, not even sure of an answer herself. She looked into his eyes, her lips curved into a grin.

"I don't know… call me, all right?" although she knew it was impossible, that the night for her was as dark as it would ever get, Cissnei suddenly felt that it had grown darker still; as if a huge cloud covered the moon, and the shadows had thickened. Genesis gave her a concerned look as she drove down the road.

She slowly got out of the car, allowed the door to close but not to latch. A quick tug would turn on the interior light and enable her to at least find her way back again. The night seemed to be waiting, so she waited with it, she stepped away from the car and headed for her house.

Cissnei knew that lying was bad, but she was sometimes forced to lie, she hadn't any plans about staying home this night, she was going on a mission together with a few other Turks. The young girl knew she couldn't tell Genesis; sometimes lying was the easiest way to get away from someone, because the truth would be too difficult.

She found the keys to the front door and opened it, entered the room and glared out the window for a few moments; she had no idea that it had been pitch dark outside. Cissnei didn't look forward to drive the car on the road again. Cissnei sat down on a chair and stared out the window.

When she heard the key in the lock, she knew it had to be Reno and, for one brief moment, she entertained two completely opposing reactions. By the time he got the door open, she'd managed to force order on the mental chaos and was ready for him. _ If he thinks he's going to get sympathy after Elena dumped him early, he can think again. _

"What the hell are you doing here?" she rose from the chair and stared at him, her brows rose and Reno sighed and shook his head in frustration.

"Why?" he threw his jacket over the brass hook in the hall and faced her. Reno pouted and stopped beside her, studied her and then he headed for the couch. She crossed her arms and watched him for a few moments, and then he looked back and grinned.  
"Are you expecting Genesis?" He added, aware of that she had spent most of her time with that man lately. Cissnei closed her arms and opened them again. He wasn't quite sure if he was proud of her being together with a SOLDIER, she should have spent more time together with the others.

"What is it to you?" she murmured and glared at him for a few seconds, Reno glared back and then he turned to turn on the television. Cissnei went into the kitchen, filled a cup of coffee and gave it to him; he sipped from the coffee and sat the cup back on the table.  
"And as a matter of fact, I'm not. He's working tonight" Cissnei added and Reno laughed and glared at the television, nothing good was on tonight.

"Good for him, how long has he been away?" Reno muttered and closed his eyes. Cissnei knew it wasn't barely an hour since she'd seen him last, and Reno wouldn't be happy.

"About an hour" the younger girl replied and Reno stared at her. She watched him fill a mug and rummage in the fridge for cream. He seemed, well, if she had to put a name to it, she'd say melancholy came closest. _Gaia, maybe Elena broke his heart. _Her own heart gave a curious twist, she ignored it. The younger girl sat down on the chair again and watched him.

"So… how went the date?" he took a swallow of coffee and gazed at her. Two strides brought him across the tiny kitchen and up against the back of Cissnei's chair.

"It went. Gaia, Cissnei! What's with all the books?" he stared at the books, they were everywhere, on the floor, in the shelves, on the table, in boxes and even one of them were in the fridge, he had no idea why it was there.

"Research… old ancient things… myths and stuff" Cissnei muttered and from behind, she could hear Reno snort.

"You're not going to find much help from historians." Cissnei tilted her head back and smiled smugly up at him.

"That's why I'm researching myths and legends. So, uh, Elena didn't respond to the celebrated Reno charm? Guaranteed to get a confession at fifty paces?" he pushed her head forward, put down the coffee cup, and dug his fingers into her shoulders.

"I didn't turn it on" she sucked in a sudden breath, part in pleasure, part in pain.

"Why not?" _this is like picking a scab, once you get started, it's hard to stop. _She thought and grinned; he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Because she deserved better, bad enough I spent the evening under false pretenses. I had no intention of compounding it. Gaia, you're tense." He muttered and she smiled a little.

"It's not tension. It's muscle tone. What do you mean, she deserved better? You've got a lot of faults, Reno, but I never thought false modesty was-AU-one of them." Cissnei murmured and Reno paused again.

"She deserved honesty; she deserved to have me thinking of her, not of how much she could tell me." He continued and Cissnei thought over it, he had to like Elena, she had never heard him talk like this before.

_Well, my friends always used to say, if you don't want to know, don't ask. Guess they were right.  
_"You liked her!" Cissnei muttered, and the red haired man stopped again and continued after a few moments.

"Don't be an ass, Cissnei! I wouldn't have asked her out to dinner if I didn't like her. I find her attractive, intelligent, self-confident…" the younger girl grinned and Reno paused, closed his mouth and stared at her back.

_Of course, the problem with picking scabs is when you get deep enough, they start to bleed. _

"Are we talking about the same Turk?" Cissnei wondered, and closed her eyes. Reno paused for a second, and then he started to massage her shoulders again. Cissnei closed her eyes and the red haired man smirked.

"Watch your mouth, Cissnei. You don't know her as well as I do!"  
"…and, as a result, I found I spent most of the evening thinking about you." He gave her shoulders a final dig, picked up his coffee, and went into the living room. Cissnei opened her mouth, closed it, and tried to figure out some kind of response. From the very beginning, they'd never talked about their relationship; they'd accepted it; they'd left it alone. When they got back together last fall, it had been under those same parameters.  
_That son of a bitch is changing our rules…  
_But beneath the protest she recognized a surge of relief. _  
He spent most of the evening thinking about me…  
_and beneath the relief, a hint of panic.  
_Now what?  
_He was waiting for her to say something, but she didn't even know what to say.  
_Oh, Gaia, please send a distraction…  
_The knock on the front door jerked her around so fast she nearly fell.

"Come in!" she sang, and her eyes widened.  
"I asked for a distraction, not a disaster!" she muttered a few moments later. Reno snapped the recliner forward. She sighed, already aware of what Reno's reaction would be. Why had Genesis followed her anyway? He knew about Reno.

"I thought you were supposed to be working tonight!" he growled, standing and scowled down the hall. Genesis smiled, deliberately provoking. He had known Reno would be inside the house before he knocked; he had heard his voice and his movements.

"I was working, I finished." Genesis murmured and smiled to Cissnei, Reno's face turned into a slight red colour, and that made Genesis smirk even more. _If he get's any redder now, his face will match his ponytail. _He thought and crossed his arms.

"Working… you mean you read another book?" the word book came out as if it were something that turned up on the soles of shoes after a brisk walk through a barnyard. Genesis rolled his eyes, but couldn't take his eyes off Cissnei.

"No" he hung his leather coat up beside Reno's jacket. Reno watched every move from the other man and observed how he looked at Cissnei, and he couldn't say he liked it.  
"But I finished the work I intended to do tonight." Genesis added and Reno rolled his eyes and laughed. Cissnei looked worried at Genesis, then at Reno.

"Must be nice as it isn't quite midnight. Still, it's not like it's real work." Reno explained and Genesis hissed low, he had heard their whole conversation before he entered, how dared he speak like that?

"Well, I'm sure it's not as strenuous as taking someone out to dinner, then maintaining the illusion that you're interested in her when you're really only interested in what she knows." Reno shot a furious look at Cissnei, who winced and said hurriedly. Reno wondered how the hell Genesis knew that, and almost attacked him.

"Low blow, Genesis, Reno had to do that, he didn't want to." Genesis moved into the kitchen, which put the two men although in separate rooms, less than ten feet apart with Cissnei, still sitting at the table, squarely between them. Genesis inclined his head graciously.

"You're quite right, it was a low blow. And I apologize." Genesis muttered and looked at the dishes. It seemed like they hadn't been done for weeks now, not that he minded it, Cissnei had been busy lately, but Reno…

"The fuck you do." Reno hissed and Genesis raised his voice a little, snapped at the man with the red ponytail and hissed. Crossed his arms and stared at Cissnei.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Genesis's voice had gone deceptively soft; the voice of a man who had been raised to command, the voice of a man with experience behind him. Reno couldn't help but respond. His anger didn't have a snowflake's chance in hell of making an impression against the other man, and he knew it.

"No" he forced the words out through clenched teeth.  
"I'm not calling you a liar." Reno murmured and Genesis smirk broadened. Cissnei stared at both of them for some seconds, and then on her purse. Reno's palms were fisted, ready to attack the other man any time.

Cissnei looked from one to the other, and had a strong desire to go out for pizza. The currents running between the two were so strong that when the phone rang she felt like she had to fight against their pull to answer it.

"Hi, Cissnei! It's after eleven and the rates are down so I thought I'd give you a call." Just what the evening needed. She heard a familiar voice murmured and then her eyes studied a few birds outside their house.

"Bad timing, Zack…" she excused, and she could hear him sigh in the other end.

"Why? What's wrong?" he wondered, and she wasn't even sure of where she should start, she had company, for sure, but how much she enjoyed her guests was a other question.

"I've uh… got company…" she murmured and Zack made a disapproved sound, Cissnei closed her eyes and could hear Genesis and Reno fight in the background.

"Oh," while not exactly disapproving, the two letters carried a disproportionate amount of conversation weight.  
"Reno or Genesis?" he wondered, and she knew that Zack already had the answer. She sighed and Zack laughed.

"Uh…" Cissnei knew the moment she paused that it was a mistake, Zack excelled at reading silence. She opened her eyes again, and knew she was going to regret this. He would remind her of this day for as long as he lived.

"Both of them?" he wondered, with a small chuckle and Cissnei cut him off.

"Trust me, Zack, it wasn't my idea." She frowned. Zack laughed and one of her brows rose.  
"Are you laughing?" she added, and Zack stopped and there was a pause.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Cissnei, I can't wait to hear how this comes out." He trailed off, and hung up. Cissnei wanted to yell, to scream but she couldn't really hear him clear, and didn't notice that he had hung up a long time ago.

"Zack, don't hang-" Cissnei glared at the receiver, and then slammed it back down onto the phone.  
"Well, I hope you're happy." She shot up out of the chair and kicked it back out of her way.  
"I'm going to be hearing about this the rest of my life." Glaring from Reno to Genesis and back, she raised her voice an octave.  
"_**Don't say I didn't warn you, Cissnei, well, what do you expect when you're seeing two young men? **_I'll tell you what I expect, I expect you both to act like intelligent humans beings and not like two dogs squabbling over a bone. I can't see any reasons why all tree of us can't get along!"

"You can't?" Genesis asked, mildly incredulous. Cissnei, recognizing his sarcasm, turned on him and snapped. She sent him a sharp look, and then the man with the auburn hair closed his mouth and stared at Reno.

"Shut up, Genesis!" she murmured and Reno started to laugh, closed his eyes and Cissnei smacked the back of his head.

"She always was a lousy liar" Reno muttered.

"And you can shut up too!" she took a deep breath.  
"Now then, seeing as we're all here together, I think we should be discussing the mission, do either of you have any problems with that?" Reno snorted.

"I wouldn't dare." Reno murmured, Genesis spread his hands, his meaning plain.  
They moved into the living room, all three of them aware this was only a postponement that was fine with Cissnei; if they had things to work out between them, they could do it without her in the line of fire.

Reno leaved the room, and Cissnei and Genesis had some time on their own, while Reno was at the toilet.

Cissnei peered out the window; her lips curved into a small smile. Genesis glared at her for a moment, his mouth was open but no words left his mouth. He hadn't recognized what type of clothes she was wearing, and sighed.

"Oh, Gaia!" she heard a voice from behind muttered; she turned to face him and grinned. Genesis stood behind her, head cocked to one side. Cissnei's eyes widened, and then his grin broadened.

"What's wrong?" Cissnei wet her lips, glared back at him and her grin broadened. She wasn't soaked wet from the rain, she looked down on her clothes, and then back at him. Genesis shook his head and looked at her hair.

"Absolutely nothing… you look… uh, good." He murmured and scratched the back of his head. She snorted and then grinned. _Since when did soaked wet look good? It looks like I've been taking a shower with my clothes on! _She grinned and then studied him, he looked quite good himself. He wasn't soaked, not even wet because of the rain.

"In fact you look better than good, you look amazing" Cissnei muttered and grinned. Genesis smiled and then picked up a cup of coffee and sipped from it. He sat the cup down and studied her for a few seconds, then he opened his mouth to say something and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you!" he murmured and smiled, she smiled back and hoped that Reno would take his time inside the bathroom, even though she knew that the man with the red ponytail would be back anytime soon now.

_Man… if this is going to be kept up all summer long, then I better get to Zack's place, because I can't really handle this at the moment. ___

She wasn't used to have to men fighting over her, and wasn't quite sure if she liked it or not, then again she had to admit that she enjoyed it sometimes, the jealousy, the stalking, they didn't quite act like grown up men, they acted like some sort of wild animal, fighting over some meat. Even though she was aware of that it was Genesis she really wanted. Or… she wasn't really sure of it, maybe she was wrong, maybe she loved none of them. Genesis gave her a worried look and touched her hand.

"Don't-" she warned, and he looked confused. Pulled his hand back and raised one of his eyebrows. Cissnei closed her eyes and crossed her arms, opened her eyes again and gave him an excused look. Maybe she could love one of them, if they started to act their age.

"Why, what's wrong?" His head cocked to one side and Cissnei shook her head and closed her eyes again. _What's wrong, man I don't even know myself…I guess I'm the problem. _Genesis opened his mouth again and sighed.  
"Look, I don't think you should waste your time on a guy like me…" he murmured and she glared at him.  
"Is it because I'm a-" Cissnei cut him off and stared at him with widened eyes. He wasn't the problem, she was, she wasn't really sure of how she felt.

"You're not a _monster! And I'm not wasting my time, once you get to know a guy, you can't hate him because he has a wing, darn you, I wish I had wings. You're not a monster Genesis!_" she hissed and he stared at her with widened eyes. She had always wanted wings.  
"Genesis, look… I can be your best friend, your warrior… but I can't…" She added and closed her eyes, he stared at her for a moment and then he looked away.

"Love me? Don't you?" she couldn't even manage to look at him, all she felt was pain, she already hated this conversation. Cissnei was good picking the right decision, but this time… it was all different, did she love him?  
_Did she?_  
"Is it because of how you feel about Reno? Or is it because I'm- I have a wing?" She snorted and crossed her arms and stared at him for a few seconds. She couldn't even manage to admit that she was the problem, not him or Reno-it was herself.

"Reno?" she snorted. "Wing? Gaia, I just told you, _you're not the problem!_" She hissed and Genesis stared at her. Maybe she loved neither of them; maybe she loved both of them, but what would make the difference? They were both great men, but she just didn't like their childish attitude at the moment.  
"Don't be a fool, Reno is my best friend, and I love him, but I don't _love _him and I don't _love _you." She admitted and Genesis eyes widened, _neither of them?_ She wasn't even sure of her own feelings, not who she liked or loved, not who she would spend the rest of her life together with.

"Don't you? Neither of us, or both of us…?" Genesis murmured and Cissnei's eyes widened. She stopped for a moment and stared out the window with her mouth half open. It was harder and harder to breath, and she was in pain, both of them loved her, but she wasn't even sure.  
_Both of them…?_  
"I'm not asking you to choose, Cissnei, I'm not asking you to admit how you feel." Genesis added and Cissnei closed her eyes. Maybe she loved both of them, but so what? Sooner or later she had to pick one of them; she couldn't let this whole play go on. Genesis got to his feet and walked into the hall, to where the brass hook hung and grabbed his coat.  
"I just thought you should know that I…" Genesis stood and twitched his leather coat back over his shoulders. Cissnei stared at him and got to her own feet, stopped beside him and glared into his light mako coloured eyes.

"You…" she started and Genesis sighed, not even sure of how he could tell her without making her feel bad. She was obviously shy, and telling her too soon would ruin absolute everything. Their friendship and how it was around them at the moment.

"I love you…" it almost hurt to breathe, everything felt so tight. She should have seen that coming, after all she had carried this weird feeling ever since he kissed her. Genesis was a cool guy, and she liked him. Reno was also a great guy, and she liked him as well. _Man… what have I gotten myself into now? _She thought and was relived over the fact that Zack was just a friend, if he had showed up and confessed how he felt for her, she would have fainted, because there was enough with two immature guys than three of them at the same time. Cissnei opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. _Maybe I do love him…man what's wrong with me? _She thought and shook her head and crossed her arms. Genesis stared at her, his lips curved into a small smile.

"I know… I've known since last Thursday." Cissnei admitted and his smile broadened, _I love you too, I really do but I'm not sure of how… how to tell you without sounding like a complete idiot!  
_Cissnei thought and closed her eyes, then she opened them again, she could tell him another time, at least she was sure of how he felt. She opened the door and he leaved, maybe she could call him again tomorrow, hear if he was interested in a meeting with her, or a date or whatever they called it. Reno was still inside the bathroom, and Cissnei sighed as she closed the door and locked it. _What do I do now? _She thought and sat down on the same chair she had been sitting on the whole evening. 

_Authors note 2:  
Characters does not belong to me, they belong to Square Enix. Long chapter this time, Hope you'll enjoy, characters are (C) to Square Enix. I won't force you guys to review, but it is nice to know what you think____ Long chapter this time, it even ended up longer than my first Love again chapters. I've spent a lot of time on this one… _


End file.
